


Adoring Fan

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, F/M, Idol!Ciel AU, Idols, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a world-renowned idol, bored by his lifestyle and annoyed with his work. After a harsh breakup, Ciel finds himself finding a friend in a certain fan of his that he so lovingly nicknamed "Freckles".





	1. That Idol, Ciel

The young Phantomhive let a sigh escape him, brushing his hair from his face. If he had it his way, he would go home and nap for all of eternity.  _ But when does anything ever go my way,  _ he thought to himself,  _ it feels like I’m just wasting my life answering to people who couldn’t care less about me. _

“Nice work out there, Ciel.” An all-too-familiar face smiled at him, placing a cold hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” He replied coldly, turning away from the woman he called his ‘manager’, whatever that even meant. “Is this thing necessary?”

“If by ‘thing’, you mean the  _ charity event  _ you’re performing at, then yes.” The woman bit her tongue after that, her client much too familiar with her to  _ not  _ realize she wanted to reprimand him. “Please, try to have a good attitude about this.”

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault I’m exhausted.” Ciel scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Two shows in one day is a lot for me, Victoria.” 

“Perhaps you should be grateful for the work I’m providing you, Phantomhive.” The elder tapped her pen against her clipboard impatiently. “Charity events are great for your image, you know.”

“I couldn’t care any less about my image!” A dressing room curtain was pulled to cover Ciel, the rings scraping across the bar loudly. 

“Unprofessional.” Victoria muttered, rolling her eyes. “We leave in twenty, Ciel.”

“Whatever.”

*

A crowd of people yelling and fawning over Ciel was nothing particularly new to him, but having it done in such a closed space was  _ especially  _ ear-splitting. The young idol could’ve sworn he heard ringing, and signing autographs with a pounding headache wasn’t an easy task.

“Who do I make this out to?” He forced a smile, mostly so the fan wouldn’t see his eye twitch.

“Uh, J-Joker, please.” The fan stammered, nervously shuffling. “My friend’s a huge fan. Loves your stuff.”

“Tell Joker I said hi, and thanks for supporting me!” Ciel flashed a grin, winking at the end. With a swish of his almost-drained marker, a messy signature was displayed upon the image of himself. 

“T-Thank you!” They bowed and took the autograph from Ciel, the idol noticing their trembling hands as they did. “You’re- You’re amazing, Mister Phantomhive.”

“Aw, thank you!” He giggled, an innocent smile still forced on his face to the point it almost hurt. His eyes averted away from the table and up to the fan in front of him; the nervous, freckled face of his supporter meeting his gaze.

“O-Oh!” They jumped backwards, “I’m taking up your time, I’m so sorry! Thank you again!” 

Ciel could only force a laugh and wave as they ran off, face bright red. 

*

“Christ, I’m exhausted.” Ciel yawned, leaning against a wall of the dressing room. He glanced towards the window, internally swearing at his manager as he saw a bright-white moon staring back at him. 

“Bet you are.” His companion hissed. “Such a long day, you must be drained.”

“Lizzie, are you seriously doing this again?” Ciel groaned, folding his arms. “I told you, I don’t control my hours.”

“You could try to make a little time for your girlfriend every once in a while!” Lizzie snapped, hands balled into fists. “You never even take me out anywhere!”

“Well, is it’s worth anything, I hate my job too.” Rolling his eyes, he brushed past his partner. “I’ll quit for you one day, Elizabeth.”

“You’ve said that for a year, Ciel!” Her voice broke, tears forming in her eyes. “You’re always too busy for me, and you always tell me you’ll quit one day, but you never do!”

“I’m earning you money, can’t you be happy with that?” 

Lizzie sniffled. “That’s all you think of me?”

“That’s not--”

“You think I’m some heartless bitch who can be bought?” A heeled foot stepped towards Ciel. “You don't know me at all, do you?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He looked away from her, mouth twitching into a frown. “I know you aren’t like that, I just--”

“You don’t even spend enough time with me to know anything about me!” A tear crawled down Lizzie’s cheek, another sniffle coming from her in return. “I’m just an accessory to you, aren’t I?!”

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh.  _ I’m too tired for this.  _

“Believe what you want, it doesn’t affect me.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re the heartless one, Ciel.” She wiped her eyes. “I’ll just believe we’re done for, how about that?”

“Fine by me, Midford.” Ciel swung his dressing room door open, slamming it behind him the minute he was out of the room.

“People would do anything to date me.” He muttered to himself, stomping out of the venue. “I’m a goddamn idol,  _ I’m Ciel fucking Phantomhive,  _ ungrateful bitch.” 

Cold hands pulled his sweatshirt over his showy costume, the hood pulled up and partially shielding his face. He pricked at his eyepatch until it fell, catching the garment in his free hand. A small, humble coffee shop caught his gaze, and with a mumbled “I have nowhere better to go”, Ciel entered the store and huddled up at a table.

“E-Excuse me, sorry, but there’s, uh, no other tables open, can I sit with you?” A trembling voice asked the idol, making him sigh and reluctantly nod. “I-If not, that’s fine too--”

“Just sit.” Ciel groaned. 

“Thank you!” They quickly sat down across from Ciel, nervously looking at the boy, who was avoiding so much as glancing at the stranger. 

“Don’t mention it.”

“Uh, w-what’re you planning on ordering?” The person asked, nervously smiling.

“I’m just here to rest for a second, so, nothing.”

“Oh, c’mon! I could buy you something, if you wanted me to!” They grabbed Ciel’s hands happily, the idol instantly pulling them away.

“Who gave you permission to touch me?!” Ciel snapped, finally facing the stranger. The anger on his face faded as he took in the sight. _How could I forget those damn freckles._

“Ciel?!” They jumped back, retracting their arms. “What’re you doing here?”

“Trying to rest.” The idol hissed, “Aren’t you that kid from the signing?”

“Y-Yeah, I am.” Taking a deep breath, they composed themselves, still slightly shaking. “I never would’ve thought a world-renowned idol would be at a place like this.”

“Neither did I.” Ciel replied, the two going silent after. The quiet Ciel had wanted so badly was suddenly suffocatingly awkward.

“What’s with--”

“Knew that was coming.” Ciel cut them off, a small smile creeping onto his face. “The eye, right?”

“How’d you know?”

“First thing everyone always asks about.” He laughed, “It’s purple. Freak ‘a nature, my dad used to call me.”

“That’s awful!”

“Eh, it’s an inconvenience at best.” Ciel brushed his hair from his eye and put his hood down, exposing the heterochromatic orbs in full. “I was told to keep it covered so people don’t think I’m possessed by Satan, or something.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t use it as a gimmick! Think of how cool that’d be, an idol with a naturally purple eye--”

“It’s not that special, Freckles.” The Phantomhive hissed. “Just an inconvenience.”

“Well,  _ I  _ think it’s cool.” They folded their arms, ignoring the newly-bestowed nickname. “You’d make a good role model for kids with different-looking eyes.”

“Yeah, like there’s many of those around.” Ciel rolled his eyes, returning his hood to his head.

“Don’t jump to conclusions!” Freckles brushed their bangs from their face, uncovering their eye, which was horribly scarred and shut.

“Jesus!” Ciel flinched. “There goes my appetite, sheesh.”

“Ha, sorry!” They laughed, returning their bangs to their former position. “I just thought it was cool, that we had something in common like that.”

“Glad you’re proud of yours, but I’d rather not parade myself around as a test subject waiting to happen.” Ciel stood from his chair, sighing. “It’s getting late, I should go.”

“Wait!” Freckles shot up. “Lemme give you my number!”

“Why would I want that?”

“So you can talk to me some more! This was, like, a bonding experience!” They started digging through their coat pocket, eventually pulling out a scrap of paper. “You have a pen?”

By the time they looked back up, Ciel had already left.


	2. That Idol, Charitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After news of Ciel and Lizzie’s breakup hits the press, Freckles’ interest in him piques.

“Celebrities break up every two seconds.” Joker scoffed, prosthetic hand slamming a magazine on the table in front of him. “If I dated someone like that, I’d be constantly worried, I swear.”

“Who was it this time?” Freckles raised her eyebrow. 

“Ciel, actually.” The redhead tilted his head sadly, “I kinda thought him and Lizzie were gonna work.”

“Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive?” 

“What other Ciel would I be talking about?” Joker laughed, pushing the magazine towards her. “Apparently it was a rough one. Feel bad for Liz.”

“Really…” Freckles grabbed the book, rapidly flipping to the page that detailed the two’s relationship. “Maybe that’s why he seemed upset.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” She scanned the article, eye darting from one line to another.

“Apparently, Lizzie made a few petty posts on Twitter about it.” Joker folded his arms, “I’d be mad, too. Sounds like Ciel was pretty bitchy about it.”

“Says you.” Freckles laughed. “I thought you adored him?”

“I still do! I just feel bad for Lizzie, y’know?” He pointed to a paragraph on the magazine’s page, tapping it. “Says here he has another charity show today. I’m surprised he isn’t being more reclusive after the whole thing.”

“Where?!” Freckles’ eye snapped to where Joker was pointing, quickly reading the text. “I’ll just have to go, then!”

“Since when did  _ you  _ like Ciel?” Joker smirked. “Especially this much.”

“I… I’m gonna… see if he’s acting okay!” She slammed the book shut, pushing it back towards the redhead. “Y’know, to see if he’s really taking it okay.”

“Yeah, sure.”

*

Cold, winter wind howled around the venue, sounds of air blowing harshly intertwining with the muffled music blasting within. A gloved hand pressed against the glass that looked inside, a familiar idol catching Freckles’ eye.

_ So that’s what your performances look like. _

She left the glass as quick as she arrived, scanning the surrounding area and leaving bootprints in the snow below her. A narrowed eye locked onto a door with a sign reading ‘Staff only’, and a smirk creeped onto her face as she crouched behind a few boxes.

All was accounted for. Ciel would be exiting here, obviously, the place had barricades surrounding it. For weird fans, Freckles decided. If he was surrounded by security, she’d simply follow from afar until he was alone. It was a great plan!

… Aside from the slight miscalculation she made while figuring how long she’d have to stand in the snow.

Freckles had given up on counting the minutes she had stood by that door by the time she started shivering. She considered a good dozen times just going back home, where there was a heater, and someone to make her a hot chocolate, or something. Yet, all those considerations seemed to completely blow away in the wind as the door a few yards from her swung open.

“Lovely as always, Ciel.” A woman accompanying the idol spoke, receiving nothing more than a nod in response. She sighed at the lack of attention. “Please, don’t tell me you’re upset over Elizabeth.”

“Of course I’m not.” Ciel folded his arms, the jacket draped over him almost falling. “She was a publicity thing, Victoria. If anything,  _ you’re  _ the problem.”

“Well, if you hate being an idol so much, you could always just quit.” She hissed, stopping her walking. 

“And get murdered by my parents? No thank you.” The idol growled. “I can get home by myself.”

“That’s unsafe.”

“I’m not a child, Vi.”

Victoria opened her mouth to respond, closing it as Ciel began stomping away from her.

_ Well, that sounds like my cue. _

The second Victoria returned inside the venue, Freckles darted out from her hiding spot. A shivering hand grabbed Ciel’s shoulder.

“Ciel!” She smiled, waving as soon as the idol turned around.

“What on earth are you doing here?” The boy stepped back, breathing heavily. “You about scared me half to death!”

“Sorry, I just wanted to see you again.” 

“You really don’t take hints, do you?” Ciel groaned, properly putting his jacket on. “I told you, I don’t want your number.”

“I won’t make you take it, then.” Freckles’ smile faded, “I really did just want to talk to you.”

“I charge by the second, hurry it up.” He snapped, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I just thought it was really cool that you have that eye!” She yelled, as fast as she could. 

“... Is that all?” Ciel raised an eyebrow.

“Y-Yes. You can go if you want.” 

“I need a walk home so I don’t get kidnapped. You can accompany me, if you’d like. It’ll pay off your debt for talking to me.”

“Thank you!” Freckles jumped onto him, forcing the idol into a hug. “You’re the best!”

“I know I am, so get off!” Ciel pushed her away, “You have some nerve, touching an idol without permission!”

“Right, right, sorry!” She backed away, staying silent for a few seconds. “So, uh, how was your show?”

“Terrible, as usual.” Ciel groaned.

“Why? What happened?”

“You, for one.” He folded his arms. “Secondly, I hate performing for free.”

“It’s a charity!” 

“It’s a scam, is what it is. My talent shouldn’t be wasted on a donation box.” He sighed, “I’m assuming you’re another moral elitist?”

“I think it’s nice to do things for charity, yes.” She began walking, Ciel following behind. “What charity was it for?”

“Some orphanage.” Ciel paused for a moment, “It seemed like it had plenty of money, you know.”

“I came from an orphanage.” Freckles put her hands in her coat, side-eyeing the idol. “They always need more support.”

“Doubt that.” Ciel scoffed, “You serious about that orphanage thing?”

“I’d never lie about something like that. Joker took me in a year ago.” A gloved hand moved her hair further over her burnt eye. “No one really liked a defective kid.”

“Tell me about it.” The boy laughed a little. “My brother was always the favorite. Not a creature of hell, like me.”

“You have a brother?”

“Had.” 

Silence followed, the only sound being the howling wind.

“What… does that mean?” Freckles finally inquired.

“Caught some illness back when we were little. It’s funny, I always thought I’d be the dead one. Asthmatic and weak little Satan-spawn, I figured I’d be dead before I hit double digits.”

Freckles swallowed her breath.  _ How on earth are you so casual about that?! _

“I-I’m sorry.” She choked out. “For your brother.”

“It’s fine, he’s in a better place now.” Ciel shrugged, “Or, at least, that’s what my mom used to tell me.”

A nervous and trembling hand shot towards Ciel, offering itself for a handshake. 

“My name is Doll.”

A laugh escaped Ciel, the idol grabbing her gloved hand tightly.

“Astre.”


	3. That Idol, Astre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this slowly turns into a coffee shop AU, and I refuse to apologize for that.

Doll let her hand be shook by the idol, eye wide as he let out a laugh.

“What, surprised?” Astre tilted his head.  _ Stop smirking like that, it’s degrading! _

“O-Of course I am! I never would’ve thought— Y’know—” She stopped herself, “It’s surprising, is all.”

“Doll’s a pretty name.” He changed the subject, beginning to walk again. “A bit more pretty than Freckles.”

“Astre is lovely as well.” She joined him, “Why do you go by Ciel?”

“It’s just a stage name.” Astre snapped. “Also, it’s none of your business why I go by what I do.”

“I was just curious.” She looked away, sighing. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re awfully nosy, Freckles.” Astre groaned, folding his arms. “I’ve told you so much about me, yet I know nothing of you.”

“My life isn’t all that interesting,  _ Ciel.” _

“Neither is mine, yet you seem to be awfully interested in it.” 

“I don’t actually recall asking what so much as your name was.” She smiled proudly, hands on her hips. “Seems like you like telling me about yourself.”

“As if.” Astre scoffed, “You were in the right place at the right time is all. I wanted to tell you nothing.”

“... Does anyone else know?”

“Excuse me?” He turned to look at her. “Know  _ what?” _

“About your eye, and your name.” She let a smirk creep onto her face, “Or am I special?”

“You sure do love making yourself a big deal, huh?” Astre let out a laugh, pulling the string on his eyepatch until it fell. “You’d be the only one without the Phantomhive name.”

“Really?!” Doll’s face lit up. “That’s awesome!”

“Coincidence, Freckles!” 

“Why doesn’t anyone else know?” She leaned close to him, eye twinkling with intrigue.

“No one needs to. It’s not vital information.”

“I think it’s awesome information!” She beamed, “Imagine how many headlines it would make if you showed people your eye, Ciel!”

“Shut up!” Astre twirled around, shoving Doll away from him. “It’s not a good thing, Doll!”

“I-I didn’t mean—”

“How would  _ you  _ feel if someone gawked at your burn like it was a piece in a museum?” He hissed, breathing heavily. “It’s not something to be proud of!”

“I know, I didn’t mean it that way!”

“You’re exactly the reason I didn’t want to tell anyone! People like you who admire it like it’s a treasure! It’s a curse, Doll!” Tears clouded Astre’s mismatched eyes, “It’s made my life hell!”

“Astre, I’m sorry—”

“Go home.” He hissed.

“Astre—”

“Go. Home.”

“... I’m sorry.”

*

Astre sniffled, cold wind burning his eyes. Tears burned his red cheeks, his breath hitching every time he tried to silence himself. His shivering, numb hand rested on his front door for a few seconds before falling to his side.

“I’m… I’m not doing this tonight.” A weak voice forced out, the idol turning away from his home and running. Running nowhere in particular, just wherever his trembling legs would take him. 

_ Nice job, Astre, probably gonna get yourself lost. _

A shoe collided with the snow harshly as the idol braked, white powder kicking up around him. A dim street lamp was the first light he’d seen in what felt like forever, and the second light was a few feet away, coming from an all-too-familiar coffee shop.

_ What else do I even have to lose? _

Astre shoved the door open, kicking it closed behind him. The faint jingle of the bell residing to alert patrons of an entrance chimed, earning a growl from Astre.

“Ciel Phantomhive.” A voice laughed, the idol jolting around to look at the source. “Remember me?”

Astre groaned.

“I could never forget those damn freckles.”

*

“What on earth are you doing here?” Doll asked, patting her table. “Here, come sit with me.”

“Shut up. I’m not interested in speaking with you.” Astre hissed, taking the seat across from her. 

“You look troubled.” She commented, “Everything alright?”

“Stop acting so oblivious, Freckles.” He scoffed, “It’s your fault.”

“Did… I really upset you that much?” Head tilted in sympathy, Doll frowned. “I’m sorry, Astre.”

“Why aren’t you home with your Joker?” The idol changed the subject, “I’m sure he’s waiting for you.”

“I wanted a drink before I headed home.” She glanced at her cup of coffee, still steaming. “What about you? I thought you were going home.”

“You never learn your lesson, do you?” Astre growled, staying silent for a few moments after. “... I wasn’t interested in going back home.”

“Why not?”

Astre sighed, “Take this entire night to the grave, you understand that?”

“One-hundred-percent!”

“Good.” The idol folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t want to go back there and be called a spawn of Satan, not after earlier.”

“I can understand that.” Doll placed her hand on the table, offering it supportively.

“I’m sick of of being treated like shit because of my eye, of all things.” Astre nudged his bangs over his purple eye, “It’s not  _ my  _ fault.”

“I know it isn’t.”

“I wish Ciel would just tell them to fuck off!” Astre slammed his hand on the table, making Doll jump back.

“... Ciel…?” She quietly asked.

Astre glared up at her, his eye meeting hers. “Ciel was my brother’s name.”

Doll stayed silent for a moment. “Why is it your stage name? For… honor, or something?”

“Ciel Phantomhive wanted to be an idol.” Astre stood, pushing his chair into the table. “It’s the least I could do. Goodnight, Doll.”

“... Night, Astre.”


	4. That Idol, Hosting a Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to stay away from home for the night, Astre decides to bunk with a certain lucky contest winner.

“You’re home late.” Joker flicked on the lightswitch next to him, “It’s dangerous to stay out past dark, especially for ladies such as yourself.”

“Sorry.” Doll hung her coat up, gloves being thrown on a bench. 

“Something the matter?” He frowned, “I’m not actually upset, you know.”

“I’m fine.” She flopped onto the couch, sighing. “Just… boy troubles, I guess.”

“Did my little sister find a boyfriend?” Joker laughed, sitting across from her. 

“No, not what I meant.”

“Then what  _ did  _ you mean?” He leaned forward, interested. 

“I met someone,” she sat herself upright, “and they’re the most cryptic bastard I’ve ever had the pleasure of running into.”

“Do elaborate.”

“I can’t figure him out at all. One minute, I feel like we’re getting along, and the next, he’s quite literally running away from me.” A hand moved to Doll’s bangs, pushing them back a little. “He’s got the coolest eye, Joker. Naturally purple, and I swear it has a star in it!”

“Really?” The redhead laughed, resting his head in his prosthesis. “Sounds like he’d fit right in with us.”

“Right?!” Doll shot up, “I thought we could bond over that, y’know, screwed-up eyes and all, but he’s so difficult!”

“Give ‘em time, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“I hope so…”

*

*

“Ciel.” Victoria pushed his door open, turning the lights on. 

“What on earth are you doing here?” Astre hissed, pulling his coat further over him. “It’s late, go home.”

“I could say the same to you.” She sat next to him on the bench, “Why are you still here this late?”

“Missed the bus home. Figured I’d just stay here. It’s  _ my  _ dressing room, isn’t it?” He shot back, defensively backing away from her. 

“I thought you were walking home?”

“What, I can’t change my plans?”

“I can drive you home. It’s far from safe to stay the night here.” Victoria extended her hand, offering it to the boy. 

“I’d rather freeze in the snow.” Astre growled, pushing her hand away. “I want to stay here, alone.”

“Ciel.” She moved closer, “Why aren't you home?”

“Because I don’t want to be.” He folded his arms, looking away from her. “You’re awfully nosy, y’know.”

“I could get Grey to drive you home if you don’t want me to.” 

“It’s not a matter of who drives me or not, it’s a matter of where I’m going.”

“Is that so?” She tilted her head, “I raise you my previous question, then; why aren’t you wanting to go home?”

“You’re so goddamn insensitive, Victoria!” Astre yelled, “I don’t want to go home because it’s the farthest thing from home I’ve ever had, are you fucking happy now?!”

A deafening silence followed the idol’s words, wind beating against a window being the only sound besides the heavy breathing of Astre.

“Do you have anywhere else you could go?” Victoria broke it, voice dropped near to a whisper.

“Of course I don’t—“ Astre stopped himself, shoving his hand in his pocket. “Hang on.”

“Take your time.” Victoria raised an eyebrow, curious. 

“Here.” Astre shoved a piece of paper towards her. “Call them, ask for an address, and take me there.”

The boy’s assistant took the paper from him, examining it. “I don’t recognize this number.”

“Call it, Victoria.”

“... Fine.”

*

*

“This is Joker, how can I help ye?” An unfamiliar voice asked, making Victoria look to Astre for reassurance.

“Tell him you’re my agent, and he won a contest, or something.” Astre whispered, his assistant nodding in response.  _ Who the fuck has a home phone in 20-goddamn-19,  _ the boy thought to himself.

“Hi, Joker, I’m with Ciel Phantomhive.” She put on her best customer service voice, “We chose a random fan to win a, uh, ticket to an exclusive show. Could we have an address to send the ticket to?”

“Woah, I  _ won?”  _ Joker laughed a little, “That’s awesome! Hang on— Doll! Doll, I won something!”

“Sir, can we have an address, please?” Victoria pressed, impatient.

“Oh, right, sorry! Uh, 178 Hickory Drive, thank ye!”

“Alright, sir, we’ll have the ticket mailed out shortly, thank you.” Victoria hung up, sighing after she did. “You’re sure about that?”

“Of course I am.” Astre folded his arms, “Take me there, now.”

*

*

“What’re you yelling about?” Doll sprinted into the living room, “You won something?”

“Yeah! You’ll never believe it, they chose a random person to get a ticket to a concert, and I won!” Joker beamed, proudly smiling.

“That’s awesome! Whose concert?”

“Ciel Phantomhive!”

Doll’s eye widened. “Y-You don’t say?”

“Yeah, isn’t it amazing?!” He grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. “Hope they’ll give me more than one, so I can take ye and the others with me!”

“Right!” She smiled, “Don’t you think it’s odd that they called you so late, though?”

“Nah. Maybe they’re in a different timezone, or something.” 

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Doll took her hands away, “I’m gonna head to bed, night.”

“G’night!” 

Doll smiled a last time as she walked back into her bedroom, flopping onto her bed as she entered. 

“I knew you’d take it if I just kept giving it to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments/asks are all appreciated, I live for the attention honestly  
Find me on tumblr @vhsren and @vhssnake !


End file.
